Talk:Call to the Torment
Call to the Torment Skill Recharge 20 Skill. Creature kneels for 5 seconds and takes double damage. After 5 seconds, a duplicate of the creature is summoned to this location. Don't know how to do your layout so Here is the skill from a screenshot I took. ~ Imaginos :They only seem to use this when they're below 50% health. Does anyone know if they're consudered summoned creatures for Banish and Banishing Strike? Also, are they summoned temporarily or permanently, and do the summoned versions drop loot? -- Gordon Ecker 00:12, 10 November 2006 (CST) ::I think they use it whenever they feel like it, not just under 50%. On the gate of pain mission, I always see 2 or 3 copies of each of them after killing off terrorwebs in the group. And, they're always full health. --8765 13:38, 19 November 2006 (CST) :::For me it seems like they use it when their health is below 40% or 30%, I haven't ever seen this skill used when monsters health is over 40%...I'm going to do some tests and tell more later. And "summoned versions" don't drop loot. --Julenal ::::Nevermind about that, it seems they get healed or something while I'm not looking and make it appear they're above 40% when they use the call. --8765 14:35, 29 November 2006 (CST) :::::::there is another way to stop it...not just by killing them Easily the most annoying skill I have ever encountered in GW. Kessel 10:01, 15 November 2006 (CST) :Seconded. -- Dashface 07:06, 10 December 2006 (CST) ::Thirded. --24.160.134.221 01:07, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::Fourthed Munny 19:20, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::::Fifthed (This skill is satan)Vito 13:13, 7 March 2007 (CST) :::::Sixthed - This the the cheapest skill ever. High-lv monsters are fine, but high-lv monsters that can clone themselves? GG. ::::::I don't know what ANET was smoking. :þ With this skill, the demons are even more annoying than the Afflicted... Targren 18:03, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Has anyone else noticed that different Torment creatures seem to have different thresholds for this? Arms of Insanity, Spears of Torment, and Scythes of Chaos will do it at about 40-50%; Shadows of Fear and Blades of Corruption will do it at about 20-30%; all others will do it at 10-20%. Shido 09:57, 6 December 2006 (CST) Just did some skill testing. Banish, Banishing Strike, and Signet of Creation do not consider the created creatures as animated. However, when killed the created creatures do not give experience and do not display a 'zero' gain of experience. This experience behaviour mirriors that of minions.--Brother Roland 14:55, 9 December 2006 (CST) At One point they did give Lightbringer points, which enabled the AFK farmers, but now that was nerfed. Wow, just imagine if players could have this skill. ABs would be 50 vs 50 instead of 12 vs 12. -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 22:45, 5 July 2007 (CDT) Hench/Heroes stop attacking From the article: :If all the human players in a party are dead, the henchmen and heroes won't attack once a creature uses Call to the Torment. This can lead to many duplicates being created until the henchmen are overwhelmed. This is all too true. I've also noticed that the hench/heroes will stop attacking if the all the human players are not attacking with their weapon. This was most obviously seen when I was playing with 7 hench/heroes and I was carrying a bundle. I could attack with spells but not a weapon. The NPCs would attack right up until the point that the tTorment (an Arm of Insanity) would cast CttT, then they would stop dead and do nothing until the CttT was completed, leaving me to attempt to kill the torment on my own. After the clone appeared, the NPCs resumed attacking. When I dropped the bundle, and attacked with both weapon and skills, the NPCs behaved as expected. To me, this is a serious bug that really prevents players from "going solo" against torments. This makes the game a lot less fun. If the solo player dies or stops attacking for any reason (solo non-spiter monks and bundle-carrying ritualists most obviously), the NPCs will basically manage to spawn so many torments that they'll be damned near impossible to beat. Bottom line: Should this be listed as a bug rather than just a note? Shinmawa 14:34, 31 January 2007 (CST) :You can always call the enemies as a target if you're carrying a bundle. For heroes you can lock them onto the enemy. (I assume this works while dead, but I could be wrong as I haven't tested it.) Capcom 16:35, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::Calling targets while your dead does nothing. I have tried many times and heroes simply ignore it. This really hurts the most when 2 or more enemies use the skill, so while your heros attack your target they ignore the other allowing it to double68.45.22.161 18:47, 1 February 2007 (CST) :::I never claimed calling them while dead worked, I said call if you're holding something. Then I said I assume locking the target on your heroes would work while dead. Your comment about heroes attacking only 1 enemy while 2 are casting the skill makes no sense; you want to take care of 1 first as quickly as possible, so how is their attacking your call a bad thing? That's no different than having all players that know what they're doing, and is the best thing that could be done in the situation. I would think it'd be a fairly rare incident where you dying would make a huge difference. If you somehow die while the Torment is casting the skill, the heroes/henchmen will resurrect you right away. I don't see how them not attacking while it creates one whole clone will make everything horrible. (And if locking heroes' targets does indeed work while dead, you could have the heroes attack while only the henchmen resurrect you.) Your issue you described in your first post is completely avoided by calling the target when you're holding a bundle, so I fail to see the big deal with any of this. Capcom 19:56, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::::For clarification, I've registered an account. I posted the first message, but not the second (I've changed my signature above to reflect this). Calling the target while bundled might work (I've not tried it), but the death thing is still a problem. You are incorrect when you said "the heroes/henchmen will resurrect you right away." This is actually seldom the case unless you specifically order a hero to rez you -- and quite often the said hero dies in the process. Here's the scenario where this is a problem. Assume a player and NPC team encounters a mob of, say, 5 torments. The player manages to get himself killed with 4 torments left and let's just assume for now that the action is too hot for an immediate rez (or a rez will be VERY short lived). The NPCs will continue to attack Torment A right up until the point CttT is started. The NPCs will stop attacking and move on to Torment B while A clones (Torments = 5). Torment B will eventually be reduced to call CttT and the NPCs will stop and move onto Torment C while B clones (Torments = 6). Then C will clone (7).. and so-on (8..9..10). The number of torments will continue increase until all the NPCs are overwhelmed. Locking the target doesn't help much at all. The NPCs will simply stop, stand, and pick their noses during the CttT call then resume attacking after the clone is complete. The bottom-line is that having the NPCs stop attacking when CttT is called seems like a bug to me (which was the question in my first post, that went rather unaddressed). Shinmawa 21:29, 1 February 2007 (CST) :::::I play with heroes/henchmen constantly, they seem to resurrect as soon as someone goes down. I know for sure Resurrection Signet is used immediately by everyone with it. If you're not resurrected then, yes, I can see how that'd be a problem. Have you actually tested that locking targets does not make heroes continue to attack? Just to be perfectly clear, I mean when you highlight an enemy and click on the hero's target icon on their bar to make that hero go after that particular enemy. Capcom 22:37, 1 February 2007 (CST) Avatar of Lyssa Why would lyssa do more dmg to monsters using this? Dont monsters STOP using skills while under this effect? --Rmg 171091 18:00, 18 February 2007 (CST) :B/c they're still considered to be activating a skill for 5 seconds, like a stance with a cast time that's nonexistant, but still technically there. Kamahl the Fist 15:42, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::So would overload work to? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 86.3.138.115 ( ) 20th December. ::: This is a skill, Overload only deals extra damage on spells, so no, but it would deal the base damage, doubled because of CttT's effect. ---Jamster--- 16:36, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Update We should recheck whether henches/heroes stop attacking when the torment creature uses this. The update said it 'improved henchman and hero response to called targets' or something like that. So it might be fixed. --Wizardboy777 22:40, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Bullet point removed *However, once low on health a torment creature may use this many times according to the recharge time, so it's important to make sure you finish off your enemies before moving onto another. I've removed this note because I have never observed a demon use this skill more than once in its lifetime, even after healing itself and going back down to low health. If anyone has seen contradictory evidence, then put it back. --Ckal Ktak 05:50, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :I've seen blades use it several times in one sitting, to the point where every 20 seconds the number onscreen doubled until the exponential numbers killed my party. I'll try and get a screenshot next time I'm in hard mode, since their use of the skill in normal mode seems to have been massively nerfed. --Sunyavadin 04:50, 6 July 2007 (BST) ::Thank goodness for that. Justing6 03:50, 19 February 2008 (UTC)